An electrochemical cell is a device capable of providing electrical energy from an electrochemical reaction, typically between two or more reactants. Generally, an electrochemical cell includes two electrodes, called an anode and a cathode, and an electrolyte disposed between the electrodes. In order to prevent direct reaction of the active material of the anode and the active material of the cathode, the electrodes are electrically isolated from each other by a separator.
In one type of electrochemical cell, sometimes called a hydrogen fuel cell, the anode reactant is hydrogen gas, and the cathode reactant is oxygen (e.g., from air). At the anode, oxidation of hydrogen produces protons and electrons. The protons flow from the anode, through the electrolyte, and to the cathode. The electrons flow from the anode to the cathode through an external electrical conductor, which can provide electricity to drive a load. At the cathode, the protons and the electrons react with oxygen to form water. The hydrogen can be generated from a hydrogen storage alloy, by ignition of a hydride, or by hydrolysis of a liquid solution or slurry of a hydride.